Masalah Hinata
by leptop siunyil
Summary: Aku hanya suka tiap kali aku berbalik kulihat senyum diwajahnya. Aku hanya suka dia menepuk pundaku saat aku sangat hawatir. Aku suka dia memujiku dan berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja. (MK)
Sebelumnya... Maaf untuk cerita yang belum selesai (-_-,)

Mungkin ini aneh, terlalu dramatis dan terlalu Indonesia isinya :v mungkin keliatan kaya ganti karakter doang dari Paijo jadi Sasuke dan mungkin masih banyak typonya... Unyil masih sangat malu mengenai insiden Pamvir di Nancy. Maklum yah, unyil anak gaol dijamannya xD

..

..

..

MASALAH HINATA

Itu adalah kenangan pertama yang kumiliki dengan wali kelasku. Aku duduk dibangku paling depan sambil sesenggukan dihadapan seorang sensei baru bernama Asuma, beliau menatapku heran namun tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya. Dan karena kakaknya yang merupakan walikelas pertamaku dipindah tugaskan mengajar disekolah lain jadilah Asuma-sensei menggantikan posisinya sebagai wali kelas kami di kelas sembilan empat.

Segala hal menjadi awal yang baru kecuali aku yang pada hari itu mendapatkan akhir buruk. Hanya aku.

Aku menyadarinya saat keesokan harinya kulihat langit yang mulai terang. Matahari hampir muncul sekitar pukul tujuh tepat.

Aku berjalan sendiri diarea pacuan kuda mengabaikan jam pagiku sudah lewat hampir lima menit.

Aku sadar segalanya takan lagi sama.

Ada yang retak tepat dalam hatiku. Kau boleh menyebutnya berlebihan, karena akupun menyadari itu sepenuhnya.

Tapi hati dan logika berada ditempat yang berbeda.

Aku menyangkal untuk beberapa waktu namun akhirnya sadar aku kehilangan hidupku, impianku, masa depanku dan aku kehilangan kedua mataku untuk melihat keluar dari tempat yang kulingkari dalam hidupku.

Penyesalan datang terlambat hanya ungkapan.

Pada kenyataannya saat segalanya terlambat. Bahkan menangis dan menyesal sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya berusaha melupakan segalanya.

Tak masalah meski ini hari senin dan aku terlambat lima belas menit. Mendapat hukuman menghormat bendera hampir satu jam pelajaran lalu lupa mengerjakan tugas Fisika atau Matematika.

Sebuah ketakutan yang besar selalu berawal dari hal kecil. Sangat kecil hingga aku merasa harus mengabaikannya, jadi terus kulakukan untuk menutupi ketakutanku yang lain.

Ketakutan terbesarku yang selalu kusembunyikan.

Namun akhirnya aku terbiasa dan rasa takut itu menipis hingga akhirnya hilang tanpa sisa.

Kau tahu kehilangan rasa takut sama artinya dengan kehilangan sebagian dari dirimu? Karena seorang manusia menjadi sangat manuaiawi saat mereka takut akan sesuatu meski hanya sedikit.

Banyak hari berlalu. Apa aku egois? Karena aku mulai tak suka sendirian.

Padahal biasanya aku tak peduli. Kadang aku malah terganggu saat seseorang mendekatiku tapi disaat sulit melihat gelap dan terang kuharap seseorang datang. Kuharap seseorang memegang tanganku namun waktu selalu berlalu dan berlalu lagi. Aku sendiri dan semua orang mulai menjauh. Bahkan guru Matematika yang tempo hari yakin jika aku termasuk peringkat lima besar, dia dengan terang-terangan memutar jalan untuk menghindar saat hendak berpapasan denganku.

Aku tertawa kacau. Itu sangat lucu juga menyedihkan disaat yang sama.

Aku membencinya.

Dan aku semakin membenci diriku sendiri.

"Saya Sasuke.. Mahasiswa PJKR..." Senyumnya mengembang senang namun terlihat aneh dimataku. Jadi kuputuskan aku tak menyukainya. Aku tak suka saat dia menatapku dan tersenyum. Itu sangat mengganggu.

Aku bahkan tak suka saat ia menarik tanganku masih sambil tersenyum menyuruhku ikut lari keliling pacuan kuda sebagai pemanasan.

Ini sudah sangat panas.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa selalu hari kamis dan tepat setelah istirahat kedua pukul satu siang kami mendapat jam olahraga.

Aku bersungguh-sungguh soal panas tapi senyumnya semakin lebar membujuku.

Dengan ogah-ogahan aku berlari. Baru seperempat jalan kupercepat langkahku yang memang hanya setengah berlari. Aku harus segera selesai agar tak mendapat pigmen hitam dikulitku.

Memangnya siapa yang mau lari tengah hari mengelilingi arena pacuan kuda yang luasnya saja entah berapa jauh?

"Waw. Hanya sepuluh menit. Badamu paling kecil tapi larimu lumayan." Aku mendengus. Pujian dalam ejekan?

Terserah saja...

Aku tak berniat meladeninya. Aku malah lebih berharap dia tak mengajaku bicara. Orang seperti mereka sikapnya akan berubah dengan mudah dan itu akan sangat mengganggu pemikiranku pada akhirnya.

Sisi emosional seorang gadis kadang sangat merepotkan.

Hari-hari berlalu dan Kamis datang lagi tepat pukul satu siang masih dimusim panas yang sangat panas seperti biasa namun untungnya kami tak keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Kami hanya melakukan pemanasan dilapangan voly depan kelasku.

Katanya hari ini waktunya pertandingan voly antara murid laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku bersiap menyingkir namun Sasuke menarik tanganku lagi masih dengan senyum anehnya ia memaksaku untuk bergabung. Aku menolak awalnya namun tak tahan juga melihat tatapan kucingnya jadi aku mengalah dan masuk ketengah lapangan.

Limapuluh menit berlalu dan kami kalah.

Sudah kubilang kan?

Aku tak suka olah raga dan aku tak suka terikat dalam kelompok. Aku pengacau. Bergabung dengan orang-orang yang tak menyukaiku hanya akan membuatku mendapat cibiran. Dan itu memang benar.

Aku berbalik hendak kembali kekelas tak ingin mendengar omelan mereka tapi Sasuke menepuk pundaku dan mengacak puncak kepalaku.

"Tidak apa-apa... kamu hebat." Aku terdiam sangat lama. Entah apa yang harus kufikirkan tentang ini.

Sulit untuk menerimanya.

Seseorang yang selalu mengajakmu bicara meski kau abaikan.

Dia memujimu dan tersenyum.

Namun orang itu berubah dengan seenaknya dan mulai melontarkan sindiran tak menyenangkan tiap kali masuk kekelas.

Itu perlakuan paling tak menyenangkan yang pernah kudapat dan tak ingin kualami lagi.

Kutepis tangannya agak kasar menunjukan jika aku tak suka perlakuannya padaku. Sasuke terlihat kaget namun aku tetap acuh dan putuskan untuk kembali kelelas.

Ada begitu banyak luka namun yang tak terlihatlah yang justru sangat berbahaya.

Kutekan dadaku keras menahan debaran hebat didalamnya. Aku tak ada waktu untuk ini dan aku tak bisa mengharapkan apapun tentang ini.

Aku akan melupakannya. Melupakan jika itu pernah terjadi.

Tapi keesokan harinya saat hampir pukul delapan pagi aku baru sampai didepan gerbang sekolah. Guru piket seperti biasa menolak mengijinkanku masuk.

Aku melenguh... mungkin ujian web programerku akan kacau. Tapi lagi-lagi mahasiswa itu muncul.

Aku lupa hari ini jadwalnya diruang piket.

"Biarkan dia masuk... Katanya ada ujian..."

"Tidak bisa Sas..."

"Saya yang jamin... Masuklah..." Aku mengangguk patah-patah agak ragu namun tetap berjalan memasuki sekolah terlebih saat kulihat teman sekelelasku terlihat berjalan kelab komputer. Untung belum dimulai.

Langkahku terhenti. Aku melirik mahasiswa itu sekali lagi memastikan jika pria itu masih tersenyum aneh sambil menyuruhku masuk kekelas. Masih seperti itu.

Aku berjalan cepat.

rasa sakit yang menjadi traumatik kadang hanya terus berulang dan berulang. Dan tanpa disadari tubuhmu membawa kekondisi yang sama menuntunmu untuk mengubah akhir yang sebelumnya buruk.

Jika kulakukan dengan baik mungkinkah akan berakhir baik juga?

Aku mendapat sedikit keyakinanku saat Sasuke datang kelab dan menatap tepat kemataku.

Aku berani tersenyum padanya saat kulihat dia mengajar kelas lain dilapangan dari balik jendela kelasku.

Kuharap waktu cepat berlalu.

Jadi hari kamis ini aku berjalan lebih cepat dari seekor kelinci yang melompat. Aku memperhatikan seksama pelajaran demi pelajaran dan waktu benar-benar cepat berlalu sampai kulihat Guru PJKR lamaku kembali. Katanya waktu praktik mahasiswa itu habis.

termasuk mahasiswa bernama Sasuke yang tempo hari kulihat diruang piket. mahasiswa yang biasanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku.

Hatiku mencelos. Apa yang kuharapkan?

Aku sungguh tak berharap terlalu banyak. Aku bahkan tak mengharapkan apapun sebelumnya. orang itu yang datang dan aku menyukainya.

Aku hanya suka tiap kali aku berbalik kulihat senyum diwajahnya. Aku hanya suka dia menepuk pundaku saat aku sangat hawatir. Aku suka dia memujiku dan berkata semuanya akan baik-baik aaja.

Aku hanya... Ingin berteman dengannya.

Tapi aku mendapat akhir yang sama.

Persis sama seperti yang dilakukan guru matematika yang memutar jalan menghindar saat berpapasan denganku.

Aku tersenyum getir. Hanya sebentar sampai aku kembali kesikap awalku.

Mungkin aku saja yang salah mengartikan sikap ramahnya padaku.

Kupukul beberapa kali dadaku yang serasa tersedak sebongkah batu.

Setetes cairan keluar dari sudut mataku saat kujatuhkan kepalku keatas meja dan semuanya benar-benar berlalu.

Seseorang yang sangat keras menangis saat digigit nyamuk hanya diam seribu bahasa saat sebilah pedang menikam tepat kejantungnya.

Karena rasa sakit yang sebenarnya bukan membuat seseorang menangis melainkan membuatnya terdiam.


End file.
